Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an audible sensor chip that is mountable to provide security in various locations.
Description of Related Art
Security systems are readily available in various forms and for various facilities, buildings, homes and other locations. The typical security system includes sensors to detect motion, recording capabilities in terms of cameras and audible alarms to alert of intrusion. The object of the present invention is to provide an improvement onto existing alarm systems, cameras and computers to provide a sensor chip to provide audible alerts from a series of speakers.